The Jew’s life
by BlackGiro
Summary: This AU fanfic tells the story of Kyle Broflovski, a sweet and smart 7 years old Jewish boy who is frequently bullied due to him being a Jew.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: _this is just a Alternative Universe fic that i decided to write, please don't get angry at me. _

Kyle was in his house, he was ready to go to his first day on Second Grade.

"Kyle, are you ready, bubbe?" his mom Sheila asked.

"Yes mom, i'm ready." Kyle responded.

"Bye, Kyle" says Sheila.

"Bye, mom." says Kyle.

Then, Kyle leaves his house and goes to the

Bus Stop, he sees his closest friends, Stan, Cartman and Kenny.

"Hey guys." Says Kyle. "Hi Kyle." Says Stan.

"Hi Kyle." Says Kenny. "Hey Jew" says Cartman.

"I can't believe our vacations ended and we needed to go back to school."says Cartman.

"Yeah, School sucks." Stan agreed.

"True" Kenny concluded.

"Come on guys, we learn so many things on School, it's not that bad." says Kyle.

"Seriously, Kyle, you're such a stupid Jew, School brainwash children to be nerds, get it?"

Says Cartman angrily.

"I'm not stupid, fatass and i like to study, unlike you, who is only on School because your mom forced you to study. "Kyle angrily replied.

"Don't call me fat, you nerdy Jew!" Cartman yelled.

The Bus finally came, the four boys went to the bus.

Stan and Kyle sit on a seat while Kenny and Cartman sit on the back.

"Hey Kyle, how is your brother? I heard he got a cold." Stan asked.

"He is fine now, but sadly, my mom didn't let me to stay with him because she feared i could get a cold too, i just wanted to stay with my little brother." Kyle responded.

"Ok." says Stan.

The boys go to school.

End of first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

At School, the boys go to the classroom, the teacher appears.

"Hi, children, today, we have a new student in our class, her name is Zoe Smith ." the teacher said.

"Hi, Zoe." All the children said.

"Zoe, you're going to sit next to Kyle."

The teacher said.

"Ok." Zoe reluctantly agreed.

Zoe sits next to Kyle.

"H-hi, my name is Kyle, is nice to meet you."

Say Kyle shyly.

"You're such a pussy." Zoe coldly replied.

Kyle gets sad.

"Oh, the baby is going to cry?"Zoe rudely asked.

"N-no, but i was just trying to be nice to you."

Kyle responded.

"Listen, i don't like nice guys, they all suck, if you wanna talk with me, you need to be harsher."

Says Zoe.

"Hey, stop being so mean to Kyle, he is a sweet and loving boy and has no malice in his bone."

Says Stan angrily.

"Come on, your friend is actually a wimp."Says Zoe.

"Dude, you're hurting his feelings." Says Stan.

"Why i should care about his feelings?"

Asks Zoe angrily.

"Yeah, You wouldn't like Kahl, Zoe, he is actually a Jew, which means that he doesn't celebrate Christmas or eat ham." Says Cartman.

"So, Kyle is Jewish, this explain why he is such a gay pussy and no one likes him."

Says Zoe mockingly.

"True." Cartman agreed.

All the kids(minus Stan) laugh at Kyle, this make the redheaded Jewish boy leave the classroom pouring tears.

He goes to the boys'bathroom, then, he meets Chef, who was also in the boys'bathroom.

"Hi Kyle, Why are you crying"? Asks Chef.

Kyle hugs Chef and continues to cry.

"Don't cry kid, just tell me what's happened to you." Says Chef.

Kyle finally stopped crying and decide to tell what's happened to him.

"There's a new girl in my class, she is named Zoe and she was rude to me and said that i'm too nice to her and then, Cartman told her that she would never like me because i'm a Jew and she agreed and even said that just because i'm a Jew, i might be a pussy as well and everyone laughed at me."

Kyle explained to Chef and then, he started to cry again.

"Oh, Kyle, you're not a pussy, there's a fine line between being Jewish and a pussy." Says Chef.

"I know, i may be Jewish, but i'm not a pussy."

Says Kyle.

"You shouldn't care for what people talk about you." Says Chef.

"But, i don't like being rejected." Says Kyle.

Kyle, you're very special, it doesn't matter if you're a Jew, you're still kind, smart, caring and compassionate, if people don't like you, it's because they are superfluous assholes."

Says Chef.

"Ok." Says Kyle smiling.

They hug each other.

"I need to go back to the class, bye Chef. " Says Kyle.

"Bye." Says Chef.

Kyle go back to his class.

"Look, the Jew is back." Says Cartman.

"Hey Jew, you was crying again?" Says Zoe mockingly.

All the kids(minus Stan) laugh at Kyle again.

"Well, i don't care, i'm special, it doesn't matter if i'm a Jew, i have a good heart" Says Kyle.

"But you're Jewish, you don't believe in Jesus Christ's divinity." Says Zoe.

"Yeah, you're also don't celebrate Christmas."

Says Cartman.

"And doesn't have a prepuce." Says Kenny.

"I-i know, but i'm a good person."

Says Kyle sorrowfully.

"Can you please pay attention on class?"

The teacher yelled.

"O-ok." Says Kyle.

Kyle sits on his desk.

"Kahl, you're not a good person, you're a Jew, so, fuck you." Cartman said.

"Yeah, Screw you Kyle, you fucking Jew." Zoe said.

Kyle gets very sad to the point that tears start to appear on his eyes.

End of second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, class is finally over, all the children are going back to home.

After all his teacher and classmates left, Kyle decided to go back to his classroom, he sits on the floor and burst in tears.

"Why i have to be Jewish?" Kyle asked himself.

He continues to cry.

Then, a white dark-haired teenage girl hears Kyle crying and decides to go to the Second Grade classroom.

"Why are you crying little boy?" She asked him.

Kyle gets shocked when he sees her.

"It's okay, i'll not hurt you, just explain why you're so sad." the teenage girl said.

"Some of my classmates are picking on me." Kyle Explains.

"Why?" She asked.

Kyle start to cry again.

"Because i'm a Jew." Kyle responded.

"You're Jewish?" She asked.

"Yes, i'm a Jew." Kyle confirmed.

She hugged him.

"You need to stand up for yourself." Says the teenage girl.

"I know, but their words hurt my feelings." Says Kyle sobbing.

"Dude, they are making fun of your faith, you shouldn't let them pick on you." The teenage girl responded.

"Ok, thanks." Says Kyle.

"I need to go, but remember what i say." Says the teenage girl.

She leaves the Second Grade classroom, after she left, Kyle decided to leave it too.

At the Broflovski's residence, Kyle finally goes to his house, it was a very tough day to him.

"Hi, Bubbe, how it was your day?" Sheila asked her son.

Kyle starts to cry.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Sheila asked him with concern.

Kyle continued to cry.

Ike suddenly appears.

"Kyle!" Says Ike cheerfully.

Kyle grab Ike and give him a tight hug.

"Mom, I was bullied by some kids for being a Jew." Says Kyle.

"What-What-Whaaaat?" Sheila got shocked.

"I'm a failure, don't you think?" Kyle asked.

"No Kyle, you're not a failure, I'm pretty sure that Eric Cartman bullied you again, right?" Says Sheila angrily.

"Y-yes." Says Kyle.

"I'll talk with this little bastard." Says Sheila.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked his mom.

"Yes." Sheila responded.

"This is not gonna work mom, Cartman will only harass me more further." Says Kyle with concern.

"Kyle, I'm your mom and i know what's better for you, so, take care of your little brother, I'm going to Eric's house and talk with him." Says Sheila angrily.

She leaves the house.

Kyle looks to Ike.

"Ike, I think i should never talk with mom about my personal problems again." Says Kyle.

At the Cartman's residence, Cartman is watching TV while he's eating Cheesy puffs, when suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Mum! Someone is touching the doorbell, go open the door!" Says Cartman angrily.

"Ok, Eric, I'm going to open it." Says Liane.

She opens the door and sees that's Sheila, Kyle's mom.

"I need to talk with your son!" Says Sheila angrily.

"But why?" Asks Liane.

End of the Third Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Because he is harassing my little boy." Sheila angrily told Liane.

"Come on, Sheila, Eric may be a little rough at times, but he often means well." Liane responded.

"He's always making fun of my son because he's a Jew and this time was the last straw, since Kyle came home pouring tears, you know, he's very sensitive about his faith." Explains Sheila.

"Oh, they're kids, they make fun of each other all the time." Says Liane.

"What-What-Whaaaat? This is not Kid's stuff, this is actual harassment, seems like you need to disciplinate your spoiled child, he's picking on my son, he deserves to be punished!" Sheila yelled at her.

Cartman starts to hear the two women arguing and decided to walk up to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cartman asked his mom.

Then, Cartman sees Sheila.

"Oh fuck, it's Kahl's mom." Says Cartman with a shocked expression.

"Eric, i think we need to talk." Says Liane.

"Listen, you little smart ass, if you keep insulting my son, I'll break your legs!" Sheila yelled at Cartman.

"B-but, i wasn't the only one who insulted him, there's a new girl in our class and she also made fun of Kahl." Cartman tried to explain.

"Do you think I'm going to believe on it?" Asks Sheila.

"Well, just ask Kahl." Says Cartman.

"Alright, BUT DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY SON AGAIN!" Sheila angrily yelled at Cartman...again, which frightened Cartman so much that he started to hide behind Liane's back.

"Ok, Sheila, that's enough, can you go now?" Liane sternly asked her.

"Fine, but I already warned him." Says Sheila.

She leaves the Cartman's residence.

Meanwhile, in the Broflovski's residence, Kyle and Ike are playing a clap game, then, Sheila suddenly appears.

"Kyle, why did you not tell me that one of the kids who were bullying you was a girl?" Sheila asked him.

"No, all of the kids who picked on me were guys." Kyle lied.

"Tell the truth Kyle or you're going to be in trouble!" Says Sheila angrily.

"Alright, one of the bullies was a girl, her name was Zoe Smith and she said horrible things to me." Kyle started to burst in tears.

"Don't cry Bubbe." Sheila tried to comfort her son.

"Please, don't tell dad, he's going to mock me for being bullied by a girl." Says Kyle sobbing.

"Kyle, I need to tell your father about it, but don't worry, I'll not let him tease you." Sheila replied.

"Thanks mom." Kyle said. They both hug each other.

"Hug, bababa." Ike babbled.

Kyle and Sheila hugs Ike too.

After a few hours, Gerald, Sheila, Kyle and Ike are reunited for lunch.

"How was your day at school, Kyle?" Gerald asked Kyle.

"T-terrible." Says Kyle with a sad expression.

"Why?" Asked Gerald confused.

"Kyle is being bullied at school again, Gerald." Says Sheila.

"Oh, Let me guess, it's that Eric Cartman kid who is bullying him again?" Gerald gets annoyed.

"Yeah, but there's another bully who is picking on our son." Says Sheila sternly.

"Who?" Gerald asked his wife.

"It's a girl named Zoe Smith." Sheila finally responded.

"What the fuck? My son is being bullied by...a girl?" Gerald loses his temper.

"But you shouldn't focus on the gender of the bully, our son is being bullied and we need to help him." Says Sheila.

"No Sheila, our son needs to learn how to stand up for himself, he needs to man up and stop allowing girls to pick on him." Says Gerald angrily.

"Why you have to be so insensitive towards his feelings? He's a little kid." Sheila asked her husband.

"Kyle isn't a dainty little girl, he is an actual boy, we should teach him how to be more aggressive." Says Gerald.

Kyle suddenly starts to cry.

"Shut up, Kyle!" Gerald yelled at his son.

Then, Ike starts to cry too.

"Gerald, you made Kyle and Ike cry!" Says Sheila angrily.

"It's not my fault that they're two pussies, I'm going to our room, because I lost my appetite." Gerald angrily responded.

"Gerald, come back here now!" Sheila yelled at him.

End of fourth chapter.


End file.
